How nostalgic, aru
by Ceilonn
Summary: Japan's attempts to save China from Russia appear futile when it appears the two have joined forces. Kiku is forced to remember his past with China after Russia cruelly beats him, and he'll see what the future holds with him too. KikuxYao


The steam from the matcha tea curled lazily to the ceiling above the two kneeling men.

"Alfred's out," Arthur said, taking the hot drink Kiku had offered him across the bamboo table. Kiku glanced up with chocolate eyes through jet black hair.  
>"Why?"<br>"We can't take Russia alone."  
>"We are not alone, Mr. Arthur. We can do it if we work together!"<br>"You misunderstand me. We received intel that Russia and China are not at war anymore. Quite the opposite, infact."  
>Kiku's hands shook in the folds of his yukata. "What are you saying?"<br>"Ivan Braginski and Wang-Yao have joined forces, believed to be in light of the recent formation of a romantic relationship."

Kiku's cup clattered onto the table. Though the hot tea had warmed his body, he suddenly felt so, so cold on the inside.  
>Arthur Kirkland leafed through his folder and slid out photos. The Japanese man glanced at them. It was the two of them, alright. Nothing vulgar, of course, but the sentiment could definitely be there.<br>"I am sorry, Kiku. To launch an invasion now would be incredibly foolish. Russia and China are the biggest countries on Earth. Alfred was wise not to go through with Movement One. The American army is powerful, but it's nothing compared to Russia and China teamed together. And I'm afraid I can't do it either."  
>Kiku bowed his head.<br>"Don't be so down, Kiku. I could ask around and see if there are any-"  
>"Cancel Movement One, Mr. Arthur. Cancel the submarine development program. Cancel infantry training. Cancel everything."<br>Kiku met Arthur's piercing green eyes.

"I'm really quite-"  
>"Don't apologize. You're right, Mr. Arthur. No one could take the two of them together."<br>"I know, but I-"  
>"I apologize for my rudeness, but I must ask you to leave."<br>Arthur looked chagrin. "Kiku-"  
>"Please leave!"<p>

Kiku Honda was left alone. A last moment total shutdown of all programs. Kiku was prepared to fight in a fierce battle between Ivan Braginski and the Russian forces in order to free a man who meant a great deal to him from Russia's grasp. The whole invasion was Kiku's own idea. He wanted to help China, to help Wang-Yao, but he couldn't do it without the help of other countries. Alfred Jones and the American forces were his best bet, and he used his connections with England to win his help.  
>But Arthur Kirkland was afraid of Russia, and once the American forces dropped out, there was no way the English would stay.<p>

And in reality…Yao did not need Kiku's help anymore, did he? If they've….joined forces…Yao didn't need any help.

Wang-Yao meant something to Kiku. Even as the man Kiku had betrayed so long ago, they had a long and deep history with each other. Yao found him in the bamboo one day and raised him, seeing him as a brother. But Kiku did not feel the same. The betrayal nearly killed Yao, and nothing was ever the same between them after that. They barely spoke.

Kiku had a dream one day, and when he woke up, he knew he had to help Yao. He had to rescue him from Ivan. He didn't know why, but that dream was like a visit to the past for him, and it was like his head had been unclouded.

"_Hello there! What's your name? I'm Wang-Yao, China aru!"  
>"Hello, China, the land where the sun sets. I am Japan, the land where the sun rises."<em>

_China shot him a glare and Japan looked up curiously.  
>"Are you lost, little Japan?" China took the small boy into his arms.<br>"Let's..."_

Kiku woke up in a cold sweat. It was midnight, the night that Movement One had been cancelled.  
>This was the second night he had dreamt of Yao. Just now, he had felt thousands of years younger. He had revisited his first meeting with China, and now he felt like he was being warned not to cancel this invasion. Not to give up on the man who called Kiku his brother.<p>

'Well, what can I do?' Kiku asked. 'No, no. There is nothing to be done. He doesn't need my help.'

And so, all plans to launch an invasion on Russia were dropped.  
>The world seemed at peace even. Then one day, Kiku received news from Arthur via telephone that Alfred Jones had been attacked.<br>"God, you should have seen him. He was covered in blood and he k-kept whispering…whispering Russia's name. It's so clear that man was the culprit, Alfred's wounds show he was beaten up with some metal pole or something, and that bastard is always carrying something like that! I swear, he's like a demon or something….

Kiku had tuned out.

Russia had attacked America, beating him to near death. Was it because he had heard of Movement One and took a pre-emptive strike? Did that mean Kiku was in danger too?


End file.
